clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo/Archive 1
You have a postcard. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Celtics129! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 18:06, January 15, 2011 Animations Hi Celtics, I saw the animations you uploaded. Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol Hi. 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC)4-9-13 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Ryan Hansen 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol Hi, I dont get the sign and date thing, but whatever.... I see u play a lot and I think ur really cool. I dont add many people and I would like to be ur buddy... xD Anyway my CP name is Squiblles3... :) I also wanna know if u play a game called Minecraft, if so u could join my CPMC (Club penguin minecraft server) I remade CP from 2007, its kinda old CP and I get a lot of those fans... :3 I spent a year on it and would like u to join if u have the game. :D Thanks ~Ryan Thank you! I sincerely want to thank you for all the pictures of pins you have uploaded! Keep the good work! -Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 01:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey im your friend on CP im Matanui 2020 btw nice igloo 23:05, April 18, 2013‎ (UTC) 2006 hello Kallie Jo! I wonder if you can send some 2006 party pictures to me! and why are you not my friend on club penguin? I called musosten and you never answer my friend requests.Do you have the shamrock pin, the first pin in club penguin? Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Summer Postcard Hi Kallie Jo, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) you haveveveve Furniture rotations Hey Kallie! I saw your pictures of the rotations of the furniture. I gotta ask: how do you do it? Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC)' ''Untitled'' hi kallie jo, one of ur biggest fan rockyiceman1 i find u on almost every famous cp website lol some months ago ur comment was featured on the cp blog and that was so awesome i am making my user: page and i wanted to put my photo in it but it was coming up weird so i checked out the way u did and it was id = how did u do that i want to make the id thing for myself how can i please answer? :) Links and redirects. Hello: I have seen you adding dates and correcting some grammar mistakes on various pages, and I am really happy that you do this, just one recomendation: you don't need to add member, just member, because member redirects automatically to Membership. Keep up the good work! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) SWF Templates Hi Kallie, I notice you've replaced a lot SWF sections with SWF templates recently. If you come across a page that its name doesn't match the item's name (mostly common with backgrounds and pins articles, and also with articles with additional brackets like here), please use a second parameter to include the real item's name like this: Also, well done for your great work with expanding articles! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Pins Hiya Kallie Jo! I just wanted to talk to you about something. Those pictures that I do are "From a Player Card" pictures, not "On a Player Card" pictures, so I'm just showing what they would look like having removed the Player Card template. I think the people would get the idea. Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC)' The Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi Kallie Jo, Please take a look at this blog. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? Hi: I saw your summary on the Rebel Helmet page, but I did not understand what page did you mean. Could you leave the link on my talk page and I'll gladly delete it. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 00:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Penguin IDs Hi Kallie Jo, You seem to know a lot about Penguin IDs. I know that if I go on a foreign server and search a penguin it tells me the id. For some penguins, this doesn't work. How would I do it? Also on this page, it says that Jogar3's id is 11. According to a german server, it isn't. It is 114641418. Do you know why this is? Spydar007 (Talk) 17:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Promotion!! Hi Kallie, Congratulations! You have become a chat mod. You can now kick and ban users (appears in the user box that pops when clicking a user in the chat list). Use the force wisely ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Congratulations on becoming the newest member of the Chat Mod team, Kallie Jo! Best regards, Congrats! Congrats on becoming a chat mod!! Spydar007 (Talk) 09:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm However awkward this is, I saw you today in that CP Trivia contest. I was Mongojerry2 O.O Pookiefan (talk) 03:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Kallie Jo if you don't like me. Sign Here :* : : : : : : : : Jess0426 (talk) 19:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:SWF Picture Hi Kallie, This program should allow doing this where SwfModify and Trillix fail, by extracting Frame1, and then opening Frame1 using SwfModify ad deleting the green and gray parts. Try to see if it also works with the snow forts. Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats for 4,000 edits! Keep it up! ;) Hockey Pro6 (talk) 03:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, wow, nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:SWF Picture Hi Kallie, I didn't realize that, but the Snow Forts file can be opened in an easier way, using this way. The Big Momma's Backstage's file, on the other hand, on the other hand, couldn't be opened this way for some reason, so on this case other flash decompilers can be used. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Kallie Jo. Good work on your edits. I noticed that you add angles of different furniture items. It's great that you go that extra way to make the page look different and new; but these images don't really follow normal format so please don't upload them again. Thanks. --Roger6881 19:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've deleted Penguin-Pal's images as it looks like we're reaping ourselves. Would you in a penguin article put: "Its appearance on the player card changes with different colours" and then proceed to add the Player card images for every colour? I wouldn't. It's not like we post every page of an in-game book or anything, so why should we for furniture? Hope this helps. --Roger6881 19:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) How do you do it Hi How do you make that image on your page your current player card? I want it for my page so can you tell me how to do it please? Thanks SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! Re:Re:How do you do it It's not working. I put the swid in and it doesn't work. Also do i put my penguin name in or my wiki name? SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! re:re:re:re:how do you do it Wow it worked! Thanks! But what's the swid for my other penguin? His name is Whowypengie SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 23:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) 5,000 Way to go on 5,000 edits Kallie! You are truly a great help to the wiki! Keep up the good work! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) #MyMatt Page Why did you delete my #MyMatt page?. Mattou2 (talk) 13:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 15:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man please stop re-adding nic to the beta blacklist, hes real http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:335314 New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Twitter My twitter account is @jedi4590 plz follow me i beg you Jedi4590 (talk) 17:04, October 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25' 00:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for following me here is a gift for you Jedi4590 (talk) 07:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Furniture Rotation Images Hi Kallie, I think that the essential parts of a furniture sprites gallery are the item's changes (usually up/down keys, if exists), but if you or someone else believe that a full or partial rotation gallery is important for a certain article you can just go ahead and add it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Cookie Clicker Jnk9 (talk) 01:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Penguin-All Stars Hello, contestant! You are an official participant in Casablancers Penguin-All star competition! The first challenge starts tomorrow! Read this blog for information on the conpetition: More information here Your host, 123kitten2 16:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat UNBAN ME ON CHAT! CAN YOU DO IT!Allyman06 (talk) 17:05, October 20, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Why did you revert my edits? Why did you revert my edits on the Club Penguin Improvment Project Page? JOEY310 14:34, November 3, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Penguin All Stars Please read Casablanckers blog on Penguin All Stars' s next competition! User blog:Casablancker/Penguin-All Stars Find the Treasure of pleasure -Berry 23:31, November 10, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE NOTE! Hello Kallie, May you please stop deleting the page Future Party. If Polo Field said that its real, its real. 21:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:PLEASE NOTE! http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/11/spike-hike-talks-about-the-future-party-that-never-happened/ 21:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) edit count thank you for letting me now I will stop User:6reatPumpk1ns 6reatPumpk1ns (talk) 01:32, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Italics Sure, and thanks for letting me know about it. Happy editing! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Penguin of the Day -> Week Hi Kallie, I think that for now a new page would be more organized. Perhaps after a couple of "Penguin of the Week" posts it would be clearer whether to keep these two pages or merge them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete How do I delete a page? I made a page for a furniture item http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Reader_Trophy but then I found out it already had a page Sommfi (talk) 16:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Only admins and patrollers can 16:08, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Delete Since you're a patroller, can you please delete this http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Reader_Trophy It's an unnecessary page because we aleady had this http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/CP_Magazine_Published_Reader Sommfi (talk) 16:31, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Autoplaying music Adding autoplaying music Hi,I have recently been trying to add autoplaying music to me wikia. Could you help me please? 15:33, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Meeting you Hi Kallie Jo! I just met you on CP! Nice Igloo! :) GfAlLsFaN 15:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Large images for app icons Hi Kallie, Apparently all apps in iTunes have a unique ID, and inserting this ID in Apple's lookup file (for example, here for My Penguin) reveals a JSON document, that includes a URL of a large quality image for this app (the "artworkUrl512" name). You can get the ID of an app by goig to its iTunes page and entering in your console the code its.serverData.pageData.productAdamId, or by opening the page source and searching for the url ''https://itunes.apple.com/, which reveals a URL with a suffix of the app id. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:38, November 19, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Autoplaying music Thanks, what I actually meant was how that could be implemented into other wikia? 15:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Images Hello Kallie. The fact I upload images is because... #I didn't really know that there were other images of the same room #And even if there were, then I just upload high quality pictures and replace them with better images Also, I do license the pictures and I know most of its licensing. Seen templates for pictures in-game. CopyrightedGame for cp rooms swfs and cutouts, CustomImage for customs and PD for other images. [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 21, 2013 Question Kallie Jo, may I know why you reverted that edit on Puffles? The first paragraph was in need of better fluency and I felt it needed those changes. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 20:59, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Typo on Protected Page Hey, Kallie. All done. Thanks for letting me know. :) -- 03:54, November 27, 2013 (UTC) (a late) Congratulations! Hi Kallie, I've just noticed that you made your 10,000th edit a few days ago. Congratulations, keep the wonderful work :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:45, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories More than pleased. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC)